Be My Valentine
by bubbles799
Summary: Guys should be romantic all the time... Only Valentine's Day gave that little extra encouragement. In an ideal world of course.


**Title:** Be My Valentine  
**Author:** bubbles799  
**Show:** _Packed to the Rafters_  
**Characters:** Jake/Rachel  
**Summary:** Guys should be romantic all the time... Only Valentine's Day gave that little extra encouragement. In an ideal world of course.  
**Disclaimer:** I was spoilt by my Valentine. But PTTR wasn't on that list, so it aint mine.

_**So Happy Valentine's Day! Sadly for me, my partner actually is off duty today, but I'm at work! But I did get to see him, in which he gave me chocolates. And then he sent me flowers and teddy bears, and more chocolate to work! So I'll post this short little fic for you before I leave the office for the day. **_

Valentine's Day, an excuse to be romantic. Sure, guys should be romantic all the time, at least to Rachel in her perfect world. But Valentine's Day gave that little extra encouragement.

"Hey Jake," Rachel decided to start the conversation. "Do you want to do something tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" Jake answered, turning to face her a little, before his eyes wandered back over to the television flickering away before them. "Oh, guess we'll just have to see. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"But it's Valentine's Day..." Rachel mumbled under her breath, leaning into the chair.

"Sorry?" Jake asked, turning back to her.

"Nothing," Rachel gave in dejectedly, picking up her book.

/

"Not even hint," Rachel sighed to her friend Libby at work the next day.

"Maybe you didn't hint enough," Libby tried, sitting on the edge of Rachel's desk.

"Lib, any more hints and I would have been better off buying myself flowers," Rachel replied, plopping herself down on her chair.

"Valentine's Day is such a stupid tradition anyway," Libby told her friend comfortingly. Rachel merely looked up.

"Says she with the world's most perfumed bunch of flowers sitting on her desk," Rachel told her friend with a laugh. "Even if they are from George."

"So Jake's not a Valentine's kind of guy," Libby shrugged. "His levels of hotness make up for it." Rachel didn't even reply, simply shaking her head as she began typing.

/

Arriving back at the house late that afternoon, or better described evening given it was dark out, Rachel was exhausted. Coming into the house, she let her keys fall onto the table and her bag drop to the ground with a thud. Noting how dark the house was, Rachel wondered if Jake was home. She was sure she had seen his car out the front, but perhaps he'd gone out with his mates.

Rachel sat herself down on the couch, tucking her legs up underneath her as she reached for the television remote, seeing the nightly news flashing on the screen before her. And there she sat for several moments.

"Guess who."

Rachel was startled as her eyes were covered by hands.

"Jake!"

Jake pulled his hands away from her eyes as he leant down on the back of the couch, watching as Rachel turned around, her face just evident in the light from the glowing television.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he told her with a smile, producing a single red rose. Rachel's face broke into a smile.

"You didn't forget!" she beamed. Jake smiled with her, shaking his head.

"It would have been impossible with all your hints!" Jake laughed with a satisfied nod. "But I played my part well then."

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd forgotten," Rachel admitted, leaning down next to him on the back of the couch. Jake picked up her hand.

"Never."

/

_**Sweet, sugary, useless, fluff. But hey, it's Valentine's Day!**_

_**I was lucky today; I got my special gifts from my partner. But this morning, my Dad called me to tell me he wasn't sending me something for Valentine's this year. He and my Mum send us kids something, just to be sweet since they give each other sweet things. But my Dad declared that was completely in my partner's court this year, despite the fact we've been together for years! But little did I know, a little while later, more flowers, chocolate and a teddy were delivered to my office... From my parents! What sweeties. **_

_**So now that I'm done, I'll post, drop by the hospital to see my friend and her new bubby, before I go home and see my beautiful partner and thank him yet again for spoiling me. Valentine's Day makes me feel so lucky. **_

_**Hope you've had a sweet day. **_


End file.
